Forget Me Not
by laughingseal
Summary: He’d seen Veronica look at him in all manner of ways: scorn, hurt, lust, longing and betrayal. But he had never seen her look at him with indifference. Up to 2x13. LV


Title: Forget-Me-Not

Author: Laughingseal

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _He'd seen Veronica look at him in all manner of ways: scorn, hurt, lust, longing and betrayal. But he had never seen her look at him with indifference._

Spoiler Warning: Up to 2x13, to be safe.

Author Note: The characters are not mine! Rob is master and ruler of the VM 'verse.

* * *

He felt it coming.

There was something in the air that told him of what was to come. He didn't know what it was exactly. _But he knew._

All through Sunday, the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't quit and he quickly went from nervous anticipation to cold dread. He couldn't help it either since it was genetically impossible for disasters to happen in miniscule proportions to someone with his DNA. Damn that Echolls' pedigree and its penchant for drama.

He reached Neptune High on Monday, with said feeling in his gut, almost daring the fates to give it their best shot. As he walked down the hallway towards his locker, he saw her. _Veronica Mars._ He was almost certain that the disaster in question had to do with her.

"Hey Veronica?" he called out, leaning casually against his locker.

She turned slowly and gave him a quizzical look, eyebrow quirked.

"How do you get your Donut fix these days? Or has someone already helped satisfy that craving for cream filling?"

Her expression went from one of inquisitiveness to being coolly amused. She shook her head and smiled pitifully at him and then walked away, without saying a word.

Logan hunched over, like he'd been punched. The knot in his stomach turned into pain.

He'd seen Veronica look at him in all manner of ways: scorn, hurt, lust, longing and betrayal. But he had never seen her look at him with indifference. And with something akin to pity in her eyes.

Even when they'd just broken up, he'd always carried a torch that they'd get back together someday. He felt that for all the crap life has thrown his way, he'd at least get Veronica Mars as a reward. And all this time, while he'd sent barbs and verbal banter her way, he had bided his time in the knowledge that they'd be reunited soon. Hell, he'd seen the evidence in her eyes that she wasn't over him. And he was nowhere near over her.

Well now it seemed that she'd moved on already and it wasn't with him. He prided himself on being able to affect her, to push her buttons. But she had looked like a different Veronica today, one who _couldn't_ be affected by him.

So, he watched her closely all day. He thought maybe the look she gave him was a trick that his mind played on him. He thought maybe he'd misunderstood. But true enough, when they did lock eyes again, and yet again, the look hadn't left her eyes. The look that said that she was a new Veronica who didn't need Logan Echolls, any more than she needed needles shoved into her brain.

All week he watched her and tried to engage her in another bout of verbal sparring, but to no avail. She was lost to him.

Logan felt sick to his stomach. So he turned down a day at the beach with the boys and sat, in his too-big-for-one-person suite, drinking neat vodka out of a bottle.

The happiest time of Logan's life was when he was with Veronica, Duncan and Lily. They functioned as a beautiful, vibrant unit and they made up for the dysfunctional family that he came from but never really belonged to. When Lily died, he was so very lost and he'd struggled for the longest time to get back to normal. He couldn't understand why Veronica had chosen her dad's side in all the mess. _She was his family; didn't she feel the same loyalty to him?_ So he created a hard outer shell to protect his vulnerability, until the shell was all he knew. When Duncan left too, he wanted nothing more than to hide Veronica away somewhere and protect her from everything, even himself. He didn't think that fate was cruel enough to take Veronica away too. But now he wasn't so sure.

If Veronica continued on this path of indifference towards him, then once she left for college, he'd probably never see her again. Ever. And he didn't think he could handle that. Just thinking about it made his gut clench in pain. He had to do something, obviously. He had to get her back.

Logan stood up, and started towards the door. He didn't have a clue how he was going to achieve this, but he knew as surely as he knew he'd loved Lily Kane, that he needed to do _something_.

When he reached her apartment complex, he'd barely parked the car, before he flew out the door. He found himself banging on her front door the next minute, and he quickly sent a prayer to the heavens that Keith Mars wasn't home.

"Veronica!!"

He saw her outline behind the door and he knocked harder.

"Veronica!!"

She opened the door and looked up at him. "What do you want Logan?"

For a moment all he could do was stare into her eyes and try to compel her through sheer willpower.

"I won't let you," he finally said.

"You won't let me what? Logan you're not making any sense."

"I won't let you forget me. I won't let you ignore me out of existence," he said, solemnly.

She just looked at him, her expression intense.

One minute, he was standing on the porch and the next, he'd gathered her in his arms and they crashed into the wall behind Veronica. He was literally smothering her with kisses and she returned his kisses just as feverishly.

Her mouth was opened against his and they shared greater intimacies then, than he guessed she ever did with Duncan.

He hoisted her higher up on his hips and attacked her lips anew. The only sound that was heard was the harsh breathing of the couple as they spilled their most cherished secrets, soundlessly.

With one last kiss to her forehead, Logan looked down into her eyes.

"Don't you see Veronica? You're mine."

Veronica gazed at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I just thought that if I tried to put you out of my mind, then I wouldn't have to remember what we had and the fact that we didn't have it anymore."

He shook his head, "You can't forget me, Veronica. I won't allow it."

She simply nodded and smiled ironically up at him. "Don't I know it."

He nodded, satisfied that all was right in the world again. The niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach was gone.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow," she agreed, leaning against the wall almost absently.

As he walked down the steps from her apartment, he felt a sense of renewed security and he almost felt _normal_ again.

He had no clue as to how his relationship with Veronica would progress or where they would go from here, but to be honest, he didn't care.

Everything was going to be just fine.

- FIN -


End file.
